<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, I just can't get you out of my head by Wonderjam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029663">Oh, I just can't get you out of my head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderjam/pseuds/Wonderjam'>Wonderjam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Tumblr Prompt, but respectful, just a bit of nsfw, kurosawa is thirsty, post episode 10 funny timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderjam/pseuds/Wonderjam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurosawa learns about Adachi's mind reading magic and takes it a little too well.<br/>For tumblr prompt from user negrowhat: "What if when Adachi tells Kurosawa about his virgin-activated mind reading abilities Kurosawa begins to mentally flirt with Adachi in public to watch him freak out?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>748</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, I just can't get you out of my head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw this tumblr prompt in the cherry magic tag from negrowhat, who let me have a bash at writing a fic about it!<br/><a href="https://negrowhat.tumblr.com/post/637163255656300544/what-if-when-adachi-tells-kurosawa-about-his">Link to prompt</a> (thanks <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiningangel/pseuds/Chiyala">Chiyala</a> for helping me make the link!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What if when Adachi tells Kurosawa about his virgin-activated mind reading abilities Kurosawa begins to mentally flirt with Adachi in public to watch him freak out?</p><p>“I see,” said Kurosawa, impassively.<br/>
“You… you do?” Adachi spluttered.  He pulled agitatedly at the oversized sleeves of his hoodie, cursing himself inwardly for making such an impulsive decision.  He’d expected Kurosawa to be shocked, maybe upset, angry?  No, not angry.  Kurosawa didn’t have an angry bone in his body.  But… this?  </p><p>----</p><p>Their day off started out like it usually did.  Kurosawa woke up first, spent some time admiring Adachi’s sleeping face, cooked breakfast, and Adachi awoke to the aroma of sweet tamagoyaki and steamed rice.  Adachi stumbled out of bed, kicking the covers away, and ambled blearily over to the kitchen counter where Kurosawa was carefully ladling out two bowls of hot soup.  He drops his face into Kurosawa’s back, between his shoulder blades, and feels the rumble of Kurosawa’s gentle laughter.  </p><p>
  <em>Ah, he’s awake.  I hope I didn’t wake him.</em>
</p><p>“Good morning.” </p><p>“Mmmh,” said Adachi, muffled in the soft fabric of Kurosawa’s comfortable grey hoodie.  He breathed in slowly and mashed his face further into Kurosawa’s back, hands coming up to grasp the edges of the hoodie, wanting to touch but not quite daring.  </p><p>
  <em>So cute… I’m so lucky to start my morning with Adachi… I wish every day would be like this.</em>
</p><p>Adachi feels warm, slender hands cover his own, before Kurosawa gently dislodges him.  Adachi is ready to whine at the loss of the pillar of warmth that is Kurosawa before Kurosawa turns around to face him, favouring him with a smile so gentle and warm that it takes Adachi’s breath away, the words caught in his throat.  Kurosawa pulls him into a hug and Adachi sighs contentedly, allowing himself to wrap his arms around Kurosawa properly.  Kurosawa brushes Adachi’s messy bedhead aside and presses a soft kiss to his forehead.</p><p>“Adachi, breakfast will get cold.”</p><p>Adachi stubbornly wraps his arms tighter around Kurosawa.</p><p><em>Ah… I wish I could stay like this forever.  My Adachi…</em> </p><p>Adachi shoves his face into Kurosawa’s neck, face burning, and feels Kurosawa’s mouth curve into a smile against the crown of his head as he continues to shower Adachi in gentle kisses.  How could he be so cheesy this early in the morning, when Adachi wasn’t even ready yet?  </p><p><em>I don’t want to let go.  But I guess he’s hungry.</em> </p><p>“I made your favourite.” </p><p>Adachi feels incredibly torn.  Half of him wants to stay clinging onto Kurosawa and weep about how thoughtful he is.  The other half desperately wants to dig into the delicious tamagoyaki waiting on the table, and just as he’s considering his options his stomach growls.  Kurosawa laughs. </p><p>“I didn’t think my cooking was that good,” he jokes, and Adachi reluctantly pulls away from him, trying unsuccessfully to hide his blush. </p><p>
  <em>Oh, well.  Plenty of time to continue that later.</em>
</p><p> “Eh,” said Adachi, intelligently, and blushed even harder on his way to the low table.  </p><p>Kurosawa chuckled as he shed his apron, folding it neatly (of course, thinks Adachi), and brings the now slightly lukewarm soup to the table.  </p><p>“Itadakimasu.”<br/>
“Itadakimasu.”</p><p>As usual, Adachi heaps praise on Kurosawa’s tamagoyaki making skills through a big mouthful, and Kurosawa glows.  They finish their breakfast in relative peace, sneaking glances at each other and smiling the whole time.  It’s mushy and disgusting and Adachi would have it no other way.  </p><p>----</p><p>“So,” Kurosawa says, lowering himself down next to Adachi on the floor.  He beams at Adachi.  “What do you want to do today?”<br/>
Their knees are touching, and Adachi is swept up immediately into the onslaught of mush barrelling through Kurosawa’s brain.  </p><p>
  <em>I’m so lucky.  Adachi is so cute today.  I hope he wants to stay in and cuddle today… I really can’t get enough of him.  We barely get enough time together as is… If he wants to go out, of course that’s fine too.  I’ll go anywhere Adachi wants to go.  But if it were up to me, I would much rather lay him in bed and – </em>
</p><p>Adachi chokes and jerks away, coughing as he stumbles to his hands and knees.  Unfortunately, the caring boyfriend Kurosawa is, he is immediately right behind him and rubbing soothing circles on his back.<br/>
“Ah, what is it, are you alright?”</p><p>
  <em>Oh dear.  Was it something I said?  I guess we should take it easy after all, maybe I can convince him to stay home – </em>
</p><p>Adachi coughs harder.  Damn Kurosawa.<br/>
But truth be told, Adachi doesn’t really feel like going out anyway.  It’s a lazy sort of Sunday, he is content to spend a quiet day in Kurosawa’s orbit and maybe get some work done for the second company wide design competition.  </p><p>“Ah… let’s have a day in today.” </p><p>Kurosawa grins at him, eyes crinkling at the corners, and Adachi feels his heart skip a beat. </p><p>
  <em>Perfect.  I get Adachi all to myself today.  I get his lovely smiles, his laughter, his hugs, kisses… they’re all mine.  This couldn’t have been any better… I wonder what else of his I get –</em>
</p><p>Adachi almost chokes again, but not quite.</p><p>
  <em> – ah, stop that.  I’m happy with whatever Adachi wants to gift me.  Maybe I can make ajillo for dinner tonight, he seemed to like that…</em>
</p><p>Kurosawa’s thoughts peter off into dreamy domestic wonderland and Adachi gingerly removes himself from the floor and Kurosawa’s touch, muttering about getting some water.<br/>
He grabs a mug from the kitchen, absentmindedly pours some water into it and sips at it guiltily from behind the counter.  Kurosawa in the meantime has fetched his book and is settling onto the carpet, flipping through to find his page.  He glances up, meets Adashi’s gaze and flashes him a quick smile before turning back to his book.  Adashi smiles shyly back, but the moment is short – lived before he starts feeling guilty again.  </p><p><em>I’ll tell him soon,</em> Adashi thinks.  </p><p>He glances back over to the carpet, where Kurosawa is already absorbed in a page, posture relaxed and easy.  He looks like he belongs perfectly in Adashi’s small flat, and for a moment Adashi considers just never telling him his secret.  </p><p><em>No!</em>  He berates himself internally, Kurosawa deserves to know… even if… even if I do lose my ability eventually.<br/>
He steals another glance at Kurosawa.<br/>
<em>Soon, but not right now,</em> he bargains with himself, before he downs the rest of his water and heads to his desk to start some competition work.  </p><p>----</p><p>“Godddddd,” Adashi moans.  He tosses his pen down and drops his face in his hands, frustrated at the lack of progress he was making.  His brain was fried, and it wasn’t even lunchtime yet.<br/>
Kurosawa looks up, bookmarking his page carefully.<br/>
“Can I help?” he says.<br/>
“Fine, it’s fine, I just – “ Adashi peels his hands off his face to swivel around and face him, but is momentarily caught by the tenderness of Kurosawa’s eyes and the soft smile playing on his lips.<br/>
Kurosawa’s smile broadens, seeing the stunned fish expression that is currently occupying Adashi’s face.<br/>
“Anything at all,” he says teasingly, and Adashi’s eyes widen.<br/>
“Eehhhhhh!”<br/>
Kurosawa laughs at that.<br/>
“Why don’t I get you a drink?” he says, still smiling, and moves to get up.<br/>
“Actually,” Adashi blurts out, before he loses his nerve.  Kurosawa stops, looking back at him, an eyebrow raised in question.  Adashi swallows.  “There is something you can do.”   </p><p>He slowly pulls himself out of his desk chair, padding softly, gingerly over to where Kurosawa is sitting.  He motions for Kurosawa to sit back down, which he does, equal parts mildly entertained, affectionate, and curious.  Adachi flops down unsteadily onto the carpet and gingerly lays down, resting his head in Kurosawa’s lap.<br/>
“Ah,” comes a voice from above him, and Adachi looks up to see Kurosawa’s radiant face beaming down.  It’s like lying down outdoors and staring directly up into the sun, Adachi thinks.  Except this is good for my eyes.<br/>
Kurosawa settles more comfortably against the bed and gently cards his slim fingers through Adachi’s messy hair.  Adachi’s eyes automatically fall closed and he sighs contentedly, nestling deeper into Kurosawa’s leg.  It’s so domestic that Adachi’s heart aches with it and he slowly but surely gets pulled along into the soothing current of Kurosawa’s inner thoughts.  </p><p>
  <em>Seriously, how much luck have I been granted today?  My precious Adachi.  I want to take care of him.  He works so hard, he’s always so dedicated to his work… how lucky I am… he’s so cute like this too… I can’t believe I’m the only one blessed with seeing him like this… damn, my phone is so far away, I wish I could get a picture… maybe some other time, I hope this happens again.  Adachi is so precious to me… I hope he knows how I feel about him, but if he ever knew I was thinking about him all the time it might scare him off… but I’m never letting Adachi go.</em>
</p><p>In his daze, Adachi just wants to soothe him so badly.<br/>
“Course I know how you feel about me,” he mumbles, drowsily.<br/>
The hand brushing through his hair stops.<br/>
“What was that?”  Kurosawa says, sounding bewildered.<br/>
Adachi’s eyes pop open in shock.<br/>
<em>Shit.</em><br/>
The fireworks was a close enough call, but this?<br/>
<em>Shit shit shit shit shit.</em></p><p>“Ah!” he splutters, shooting upright, nearly smacking Kurosawa in the face and scrambling away, “I just thought I heard… just… talking to myself….”<br/>
He hazards a look at Kurosawa’s face.  Instead of the distrust and hostility he expected, Kurosawa just looks as open as ever, simply worried about Adachi more than anything else.<br/>
<em>This is even worse,</em> Adachi thinks, <em>he’s just worried about me.  He can’t even begin to guess what's happening.  How do I lie to his face now?  God, I’m so fucked.</em><br/>
A few moments later, Kurosawa’s forehead creases in even more concern and reaches out to touch Adashi, but Adashi grits his teeth and pulls away, trying to ignore the hurt that flashes across Kurosawa’s face.<br/>
He deserves to know the truth.  </p><p>“There’s something you should know,” Adachi begins shakily, not daring to open his eyes as he speaks, and pauses to orient his thoughts.  Where do you even begin with this?<br/>
Kurosawa makes no move to speak, so Adachi cracks one eye open to peek at him.  He simply waits for Adachi to continue, still looking slightly worried.<br/>
“There’s something about me that might cause you to leave,” he continues, squeezing his eyes shut again.<br/>
Kurosawa interrupts him in a rush, unable to hold back.<br/>
“Adachi, I doubt anything could get me to leave,” he laughs, nervously.  “That is!” he rushes to add.  “Unless you wanted me to, of course.” </p><p>
  <em>This is getting worse, isn’t it?</em>
</p><p>“I can read minds,” Adachi rushes out.<br/>
There’s a very pregnant pause.<br/>
“Eh?” says Kurosawa, hesitantly.<br/>
Adashi curses the heavens, and cracks his eyes open to gauge Kurosawa’s reaction.<br/>
Kurosawa is momentarily frozen, staring at Adachi in confusion.<br/>
Adachi decides to press on.  He’s fucked anyway.<br/>
“Urabe – san mentioned an urban legend.  If you’re still a virgin when you turn 30, you’ll develop magic powers.”<br/>
“Right,” Kurosawa says slowly.  He hasn’t made any move to leave yet.  “And this magic… you can read minds.”<br/>
“Yes,” Adachi says, miserably, “when I touch someone I hear their thoughts.  I tried to ignore it, I really did, because I felt so bad hearing people’s inner thoughts, but it’s so hard – “<br/>
“Do you want to lie down?” Kurosawa suggests, already moving towards Adachi again to help him up.  </p><p>
  <em>Is he alright?  What even happened?  What magic is he talking about, I’ll have to have a word with Urabe tomorrow about –</em>
</p><p>Adachi feels like banging his head against the bedframe.<br/>
“Don’t tell Urabe – san,” he begs, miserably.<br/>
Kurosawa stops short.  He regards Adachi through narrowed eyes, and then the next thought drifts into Adachi’s mind with purpose.  </p><p>
  <em>Say ‘tamagoyaki’ if you can hear me.</em>
</p><p>“Tamagoyaki,” said Adachi, miserably. </p><p>Kurosawa’s eyes widen, dropping his hand from Adachi’s shoulder (Adachi couldn’t hide his wince) and it was his turn to start blushing.  “You’ve been… you’ve been able to hear my thoughts for months?”<br/>
“Yes!” Adachi almost wails, and he turns away, screwing his eyes shut.<br/>
“I’m so sorry.  I understand if you no longer want to be with me.”  He doesn’t dare to even breathe, bracing against the inevitable sound of Kurosawa getting up, walking out the door and out of his life forever.<br/>
But there is only silence.<br/>
Adachi turns around slowly, cracking his eyes open just a slit.<br/>
Kurosawa is still kneeling there, staring at him with a thoughtful expression.  </p><p>“I see,” he says, impassively.  </p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>“Aren’t you leaving?  Don’t you hate me?” </p><p>Kurosawa ignores him.<br/>
“You heard all my embarrassing thoughts and you still wanted to be with me?” he asks instead.<br/>
Adachi gapes at him.<br/>
I guess he deserves an honest answer, though.<br/>
“Actually… when I first got this power and heard your thoughts, I felt like… I wanted to know you better.  It was kind of shocking for me at first when I found out in the elevator that day – “<br/>
“Oh god,” says Kurosawa, looking mildly horrified.  “I forgot about that.  I’m so sorry you had to hear my thoughts, Adashi, I couldn’t help myself – “ </p><p>“It’s fine,” Adashi cuts him off, then more quietly, “it’s more than fine.” </p><p>Internally, Adashi was speechless.  <em>I’m telling the man that I’ve been hearing his almost every thought for months, and here he is apologizing to me that I had to hear them.  Unbelievable.</em><br/>
“Yeah,” he continues.  “I just felt… you deserved to know.  I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner… I was just… scared.”<br/>
Kurosawa huffs out a bewildered laugh.  “I’m just surprised you heard all that and wanted to stay,” he says, smiling.<br/>
“You’re not mad?” Adachi asks.<br/>
“No!  I couldn’t be mad at you.  It’s not like you could help it, so who am I to blame you for it?  And if it’s your power that made you interested in me as a person… I’m in no position to complain.”<br/>
All the tension leaves Adachi’s body at once, and he sags down, crumpling into himself in relief.  Kurosawa rushes forward to catch him.<br/>
“I was so afraid of losing you,” Adachi murmurs into Kurosawa’s shoulder.<br/>
<em>You never need to be afraid of that,</em> Kurosawa thinks, and pulls back to make sure Adachi got it. He smiles.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll always be here for you.</em>
</p><p>They stay like that for a while.</p><p>----</p><p>Later that evening, Kurosawa has already moved on quicker than Adachi could even imagine.<br/>
“So,” he says, leaning over, “what happens when you’re not a virgin anymore?”<br/>
Adachi chokes for the third time that day.<br/>
“Kurosawa!”<br/>
There’s a teasing glint in Kurosawa’s eye.  “Just wondering.”<br/>
“Um.  Well.”  Adachi is sure he looks like a tomato.  “The magic disappears.”<br/>
“Really?” Kurosawa has that thoughtful look on his face again, and Adachi isn’t sure he wants to know what he’s thinking this time.<br/>
Kurosawa blinks and smiles widely at him.  “Well, if you wanted help with that, you know I’m willing to help you out with anything – “<br/>
“EeeeHHHHH?!”<br/>
Adachi groans, face burning, and throws a pillow at Kurosawa who is actually cackling, the bastard.<br/>
“Just teasing,” Kurosawa says affectionately, when he calms down.  “Everything is at your pace, Adachi.  If you never wanted to part with your power, I’d support you anyway.  I’m happy just being with you, alright?”<br/>
There’s a flash of something else that crosses his expression, but it’s gone as quickly as it appeared and there’s no way Adachi can find out what he’s thinking with his power now that he knows.  Adachi feels guilty for a second.  Kurosawa is too good for him.<br/>
“Not now,” Adachi says, quietly.  “My heart isn’t ready for that.  But in the future, I think… if it’s with you, I wouldn’t mind.”<br/>
Kurosawa’s eyes are tender, and the brilliant smile Adachi receives says everything he needs to hear.</p><p>----</p><p>Beep.  Beep.  Beep.  </p><p>Adachi’s face creases as he stirs awake from the sound of his alarm.  Unfortunately, it’s Monday again and he can’t be afforded the luxury of being gently awoken with kisses or the delicious smell of food.  As usual, Kurosawa is already up but they are too busy to eat a cooked breakfast today when they both have morning meetings.<br/>
However, Kurosawa always has a bit of time to spare when it comes to Adachi.  He pads over to the bed, shirt not fully buttoned and hair not yet gelled, sweeps Adachi’s bedhead aside and presses a kiss to his forehead.  </p><p>
  <em>Good morning.</em>
</p><p>Adachi scrunches his nose, and god if it isn’t the cutest thing Kurosawa has ever seen.<br/>
“Is it going to be a lot quieter around here, then?”  Adachi yawns, smiling affectionately at Kurosawa.<br/>
Kurosawa lays a purposeful hand on his shoulder and smirks.</p><p>
  <em>Not if I have any say in the matter.</em>
</p><p>This is promptly followed by flashes of imagination involving Adachi, a bed, and…<br/>
“Eh… Ehhhh?!”<br/>
<em>What happened to taking it slow?!</em>  Adachi shrieks in his brain, but Kurosawa smiles gently at him and says, out loud, “Only teasing you, Adachi.  I’m serious about that, everything is at your own pace.”  Adachi relaxes, knowing Kurosawa is sincere because his hand remains on his shoulder and he can sense it.  However – </p><p>
  <em>Doesn’t mean I’m not going to have a little fun in the meantime, though.</em>
</p><p>“Kurosawa!”  <em>So he’s actually such a pervert!</em><br/>
Adachi groaned as Kurosawa laughed and turned away to finish getting ready.<br/>
It was going to be a long day at work.  </p><p>----</p><p>Meeting finished, Adachi slumped down at his desk and closed his eyes.<br/>
<em>Great.  The president went through so much information today, Urabe – san is going to heap the work on me again –</em> </p><p> A warm hand lands gently on his shoulder and Adachi immediately knows who it is.<br/>
He heaves himself up, turns around, and is met with Kurosawa’s smiling face.  Adachi feels himself relax a bit.  He knows this smile, it’s the smile Kurosawa only gives to him, warm and gentle.<br/>
“Meet me for lunch?”<br/>
“Definitely,” Adachi replies, and Kurosawa gives him another dazzling smile before – </p><p>
  <em>I could just eat you right up.</em>
</p><p>Adachi chokes.<br/>
Kurosawa winks at him and takes his leave.  </p><p>----</p><p>Adachi can barely concentrate on his work after that, and as soon as lunch hour strikes he’s torn between wanting to see Kurosawa and knowing what’s in store as soon as he does see Kurosawa.  He does have to eat, in any case, so he begrudgingly shuffles his papers into some semblance of order and makes his way to the staff cafeteria.  After all, it’s not like Kurosawa would continue his little prank in front of so many other members of staff, right?<br/>
Wrong.<br/>
Adachi had greatly underestimated Kurosawa’s mischievous streak.  He should have known after that night in the restaurant… Adachi shuddered at the thought of nose hairs again.  Kurosawa was already waiting for him in the cafeteria, and had even bought lunch for the two of them.  </p><p>“Someone’s eager,” Adachi said, plopping into the seat opposite him.<br/>
Kurosawa just grinned deviously and Adachi’s heart sank a little.  </p><p>“Kurosawa, no,” Adachi whispered.  Kurosawa shifted casually so that his leg touched Adashi’s underneath the table.</p><p>
  <em>Kurosawa, yes.</em>
</p><p>Adachi stared back at Kurosawa’s gleeful expression in wide eyed horror, completely at his mercy and unable to anticipate his next move.<br/>
Kurosawa handed him a rice ball.  “Double mayo,” he says.<br/>
Adachi reached out cautiously, not breaking eye contact.  <em>Kurosawa really looks like the Cheshire cat right now.</em> </p><p>He grabs the rice ball, glaring suspiciously, but Kurosawa simply grinned even wider and started unwrapping his own.<br/>
Adachi peeled back the cling wrap on his rice ball and took a bite.  Kurosawa was already busy eating his, and Adachi began to relax a little.  Maybe he was too uptight.  Too suspicious.  He chewed his mouthful of rice thoughtfully.  After all, this is Kurosawa we’re talking about.  The epitome of professionalism.  Just as he began to feel bad for even thinking Kurosawa would do that,</p><p>
  <em>This rice ball isn’t the only thing I’d like stuffed…</em>
</p><p>Adachi coughs hard, flinging his half-eaten rice ball down and making a grab for the bottled water.<br/>
Kurosawa cackles, and makes a big show of opening the water bottle for him, coming round the table to pat him on the back, smiling pleasantly at anyone who walked past and saying “oh, Adachi just choked on his lunch.  Happens to the best of us,” and Adachi wanted to strangle him.<br/>
At that moment, Rokkaku chose the worst possible moment to appear.  </p><p>“Hey, guys!” he shouts enthusiastically, plunking his bento down and sliding into Kurosawa’s old seat.  </p><p><em>Well, looks like I have no choice but to sit beside you, my Adachi.</em> </p><p>Adachi does his best to convey his very great and seething rage to Kurosawa with a very subtle and socially acceptable widening of the eyes, but all he gets is a big smile and crinkled eyes in return.</p><p><em>Ah, Adachi looks like a cute hamster when he’s angry… his cheeks puff up…</em> </p><p>Adachi gives up on socially acceptable. </p><p>
  <em>Right, sorry, sorry, you can hear me, how could I ever forget?</em>
</p><p>Adachi wants to rip his hair out.<br/>
Rokkaku is staring at them. </p><p>“What’s going on?” he asks, a confused smile on his face.<br/>
“Nothing!” Adachi grumbles and Kurosawa smoothly cuts in at the same time.<br/>
“Adachi is just feeling a bit under the weather,” he says, slipping into the seat right next to Adachi, “so I’m keeping a close eye on him today, see.  Wouldn’t want one of our hardest workers falling ill.” </p><p>“Right!” cheers Rokkaku, “in that case, I’m going to keep a close eye on Adachi too!” </p><p>Kurosawa smiles pleasantly at him, praising Rokkaku for being attentive to others, but Adachi can tell he’s doing his best to hold back a laugh.<br/>
He gives up and plunks his head on the table with a groan.  </p><p>----</p><p>Time seems to move even slower after lunch.<br/>
Despite all his excuses, Adachi found himself being crowded into the post – lunch elevator, pressed right up against Kurosawa.  To anyone on the outside, Kurosawa was smiling innocently down at him, but Adachi knew that filthy glint in his eye and the well disguised glee that came with teasing Adachi.  </p><p><em>Reminds me of the first time we took the elevator together… Remember that, Adachi?</em>  </p><p>Adachi just knows the man is smiling behind him and huffs.</p><p>
  <em>God, I just wanted to press you into the wall and kiss you senseless, you know that?  I want to do that now… who cares about all these people here.  I love feeling your body against mine, Adachi.</em>
</p><p>Adachi squirmed in protest, cheeks heating up immediately and spreading in a flush down his neck.  He wished he could free an arm to loosen his collar slightly.  Kurosawa suddenly tensed up and his thoughts trailed off.  </p><p>
  <em>Eh?</em>
</p><p>They were still on the lower floors, the slow moving lift constantly stopping.</p><p>
  <em>What’s this?</em>
</p><p>Adachi shifted his body again, subtly, just for science.<br/>
Behind him, Kurosawa inhaled sharply.<br/>
Adachi grinned a big, nasty grin to himself.</p><p><em>Two can play at that game.</em> </p><p>Pretending to adjust his space in the elevator, Adachi pressed back into Kurosawa, hard.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, shit.  Shit shit shit,  Adachi!</em>
</p><p>Adachi bites back a snigger and shifts again.<br/>
Kurosawa’s breathing is staggered and, but because of his famous self control only Adachi can hear him and it’s glorious.  </p><p>
  <em>Wow, I didn’t know Adachi was this forward!  God, this feels so heavenly the things I want to do to him maybe when we get back he’ll want to –</em>
</p><p>Images bombard Adashi’s mind.</p><p>Them, entering Adachi’s flat and Kurosawa immediately pinning Adachi against the wall once the door closes, cupping his face and kissing him senseless, pressing a knee between Adachi’s legs, and Adachi would moan into the kiss, his fingers undoing the buttons on Kurosawa’s waistcoat.  </p><p>Them, in Adachi’s bed, Kurosawa on top of Adachi, admiring him before holding his wrists down and swooping in to suck a mark onto his neck.</p><p>Them, Adachi on top of Kurosawa, who is looking up at him with an expression of such soft reverence that Adachi is left breathless, Kurosawa gently telling Adachi he can do whatever he wants with him, he’s in control. </p><p><em>Agh!</em>  Adachi’s mind shouts at him.  <em>Even his fantasies aren’t entirely corrupt!</em> </p><p>The elevator dings, startling both of them.</p><p>“Please excuse us,” says Kurosawa from behind him, and Adachi almost resents him for how steady his voice still is.  They push out of the elevator, and Kurosawa clears his throat once the doors close.<br/>
He’s slightly pink in the face, nothing that would alert suspicion if it weren’t for… </p><p>Adashi’s eyes drifted downward.</p><p>Kurosawa was interested, alright. </p><p>Adashi felt his mouth go dry, unable to look away as Kurosawa used his leather bag to cover his straining erection.  Adashi watched him take a breath, his eyes dark as they met Adashi’s before he straightened and leaned in so their shoulders would brush as they made their way back to the office.  </p><p>
  <em>I hope you’ll finish what you started.</em>
</p><p>It’s still light teasing, Adashi could feel it, and he knows if he doesn’t act on it Kurosawa wouldn’t hold anything against him.  But there’s also something new, something dark and hopeful lingering there.<br/>
Adashi swallows, feels a foreign thrum of excitement, and as Kurosawa throws him a wink before leaving to his desk Adashi finds himself thinking that he might want to finish the job after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I basically smashed this out in one night just because I wanted to see it on paper.  Please forgive all the mistakes lol I hope I will have the patience to revisit it and actually edit properly hahaha also I did want to kind of take this in a smutty direction but I haven't the faintest idea how to write smut \o/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>